


Lost Souls

by strxwberryxngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, doctor!mingyu, doctor!seungcheol, ghost!jeonghan, i just really miss jeongcheol, spirit!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: "I'd like to help you heal but as you can see, I can't," Jeonghan looks up from the pavement to look into Seungcheol's eyes. Sad, his eyes are sad. And the older thinks he can see something between pity and encouragement but nonetheless, sad.He shrugs, "What a bummer, I cure people and yet here I am, not able to cure myself."Jeonghan chuckles lightly as another stranger passes through him. Seungcheol would've been shocked at the sight if only he didn't have the knowledge that Jeonghan is just a ghost, a lost soul.





	1. Where Do I Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/////
> 
> there'll be a mention of suicide. just a brief mention. this is just a heads up (:

_"Look at the sunflowers, mom! Aren't they beautiful?" The little boy tugs at his mom's sweater that earns a soft questioning look from her._

_"Oh, Cheollie. They are. Do you want one?"_

_The idea of taking home one of those pretty flowers is so overwhelming for him. It's the first time that he saw it in real life and now he gets to have one? That's brilliant!_

_He nods with the cutest smile he can portray to let his mom know that he is indeed interested in her offer._

Everyone is in a hurry, moving in the fastest way possible. All nurses and paramedics are busy assisting a patient here and there. More and more patients are coming in and it can only mean one thing, he needs to do his job.

There's too much blood in every single patient being taken inside and he couldn't help but wonder what is the cause of this sudden swarm of patients in the hospital.

His questions are answered as a rushing Wendy approaches him, "Choi, we need an orthopaedic in the Operating Room. There's a road accident nearby and there are 25 cars and about 20 pedestrians involved."

That's a lot of people. This isn't any ordinary accident.

Seungcheol nods and makes his way towards the operating room.

_He's about to take hold of one of the flowers when his mom swats his hands away._

_"No, Cheollie. We are not picking any of those."_

_Confusion becomes evident on his face, if his mom wants him to have a flower, why would she stop him?_

_"But why?"_

It was such a struggle to get to his destination but after a couple of dodges he did from people getting on his way, he's finally here.

"Dr. Choi, I don't think you should be here," That's what welcomes him as he enters the room. 

"Wendy told me that an orthopaedic surgeon is needed here. Why not? Let's just hurry," He takes a short glimpse of the body laying on the table, "The patient's losing so much blood already."

"No, Dr. Choi, you can't be here."

"But why?"

_"Those aren't yours. You should grow your own. Give me your hand."_

_A few seeds with black and white stripes lands on his hands as his mom smiles brightly at him._

_"Once we get home, we're going to plant those and wait until they grow into beautiful flowers like these," She points at the field of bright yellow flowers in front of them._

_For a small kid like Seungcheol, he's a bit different. Unlike most kids his age, he's patient and understanding. Whining won't take him anywhere and he have learned that long ago. He knows how things aren't always going to be how he wants them to be. And so, he understands why he shouldn't just take away some of the flowers. He understands why he should be the one to grow it on his own._

_A smile as bright as the flowers beside him forms on his lips and he hugs his mom, "Thank you, mom! I loved your gift!"_

_Everything he gets is a gift for him. No matter how small or big it may be. It will always be a gift._

"Just please Dr. Choi, you may now leave. We already have two surgeons in here. And besides, there are also other patients waiting outside."

Seungcheol frowns and gets more curious as to why this nurse is so persistent in making him leave. Without any words spoken, he walks towards the patient while the nurse tries to tell him not to.

This can't be. 

This ain't it.

Before he can even process what's going on, he's already being assisted towards the exit of the room by one of the heads of the hospital and Mingyu.

"I need to be there. I'm doing the surgery," He pulls away from Mingyu's hold of him but to no avail since the taller man pulls him again to his side.

"No, Cheol. That's prohibited. You can't do that. Just rest here. We'll take care of everything."

It just doesn't add up. Why is it even prohibited to operate on your own family? It's his goddamn mom inside that operating room. He can't just sit here and wait when he knows he can do something.

"Gyu, that's my mom! My mom! Do you hear me?!" At this point, he doesn't even care about the stares of the people around them. He can't just trust anyone with his mother's life. 

"It'll be sensitive for you. You can't operate on her, Cheol," Mingyu tries to calm him down.

A thought suddenly passes through his mind. If his mother is in there, then where's his father and his brother? The last time he checked, they are all together and they even borrowed his pickup truck to go shopping.

He ran all the way to the other emergency rooms as Mingyu tries to catch up with him. His mind is in such a mess and all that matters right now is his family.

But it's too late. He's already too late.

"We're sorry, Cheol."

The first few tears that left his eyes were wiped away by the back of his hand. But as soon as he got closer to the bodies lying there lifelessly, tears started to flow again endlessly. 

"No, this can't be! Tell me this isn't true! Are you all pranking on me? Well, get up now, dad! This isn't funny anymore!" He grips on the metal bar next to their bodies for support, he feels weak and any minute now, he might pass out and fall, "Dad, wake up! Is this a prank? It's not funny!"

He cries there, all the while Mingyu is there watching him as he breaks into million pieces. Turning to Mingyu, he asks him, "Gyu, is this true? Am I dreaming? Tell me this isn't true, wake them up, Gyu!"

His friend can only give him a tight embrace to comfort him as they both start to cry right then and there. All emotions that he feels right at that moment is draining him. But he can't lose hope. There's one more person that might stay with him.

Just as he was about to pull away from the hug, Mingyu speaks, "Cheol, I'm very sorry to say this but I just got the news."

Mingyu moves away to look at him straight in the eyes, "Your mom. S-She's d-dead. I'm so sorry, Cheol."

And with those words, his whole world crumbled. Everything tuned out and there's only silence he can hear. Everything went all black.

_"Anything for you, my sweet Cheollie!"_

* * *

Five? 

Six?

Ten?

Twenty?

In all honesty, he doesn't even know how much beer he already had today. It's not like he needs to keep track of it, anyway. But the blurry vision and the dizziness he feels is so much for him to handle that it made him decide to end tonight's beer session.

It's been like this for three months. Eating when he wants to, sleeping all day and chugging down beer bottles like it's just water until he can no longer see clearly and his legs are already shaky. A daily routine he had, a bad excuse for a coping up mechanism. His mourning period isn't really just a period. Because it's a huge part of him that he lost. It'll forever be something that he'll miss. 

All throughout that time, Mingyu keeps on checking up on him. He moved to Daegu after the incident and ever since, none of his friends have known where exactly he is. He didn't change his number, though for the sole reason of pitying the worried Mingyu left in Seoul. 

Seungcheol didn't want any human interactions. He didn't want to go out. He didn't want to work. He has enough money to last him for a few years or less. Maybe he'd like it better it if it runs out faster.

For as long as he has enough food to eat, enough beer to drink and air to breathe, he's fine. Mingyu doesn't even need to worry about him. He's a grown man and he knows what to do and what not to do. 

The thing is, no matter how strong depression pushes him off the edge, suicide will never be an option for him.

Sure, he's barely even holding on with his life. He doesn't even have a clue of what to do with his life anymore. But ending his life isn't just sounding right.

Aside from the fact that it's morally wrong, the thing is, he's scared of death.

Ever since he had wider knowledge of the world, his mind got into the business of asking unnecessary questions in his mind. Like, "Is there really an afterlife?", "If I die, would I just lose control of my body? And I'll forever see darkness and nothingness?" All these kind of questions built up his fears.

But no, he's pretty sure it isn't much like a phobia. More like, something he just doesn't want to face too soon in his life.

The cold air creeps onto his skin and his gaze averts to the moving curtains of his living room. Closing the window, he sighs. 

_What's more to life, Cheol?_

* * *

 

Getting groceries is such a pain in the ass.

No, the process of picking up the things you need to buy isn't really annoying him. What's getting to his nerves is that he needs to go out. And getting out means human interaction. And human interaction means that he needs to put up a facade of him being alright. Because apparently, this world only wants positivity and nothing else, negativity be damned. Why address the issue, right? There's no harm in trying. But no, they only want happiness, it's what they see as normal.

And Seungcheol is not having any of that bullshit. Call him an overthinker but that's just the way it is.

But if he wants to have food and some basic stuff for his hygiene, he needs to do this. To be fair, this is the first time he went out to buy them in three whole months.

Entering the facility, he notices how no one even greeted him. Thanks to the ungodly hour that he chose, he thinks. Well, it's a 24/7 store after all. And he's a customer who gets to choose when he wants to buy his stuff.

First off, the cereal section. His feet always takes him in this part of the section first. A habit that he earned from his mother. His mother buys stuff according to the times when it's needed. And at the tops of the list is the breakfast, that's why cereal sections are always the priority place and everything follows through.

After a few couple of seconds of choosing between the common and the new chocolate cereal, he gives up and tosses both onto his cart. Trying both won't harm him.

As he was about to turn in the corner towards where the meat is, he sees a figure sitting on one of the display couches that has a huge sign that says: " **Please don't sit or lie down on here. Thank you.** "

"People can't read now, huh?" He whispers that to himself but he must've said it louder than he thought because the figure turns to him and makes eye contact with him.

He raises an eyebrow when he sees the surprised face of the stranger. What's with him?

He just clicks his tongue and shakes his head as turns away, leaving the still-surprised stranger sitting on the display couch.

Alright, so another dilemma is what kind of meat to buy. But then again, how would he know which one he's better at cooking with if he won't ever try it all?

While he puts back the excess packs of meat on the designated places, he feels a figure standing behind him.

Out of instinct, he looks back and almost jumped out of shock when he sees the man from a while ago, standing there with amusement in his eyes.

This man can't be serious right now, he thinks.

"I'm sorry sir, but can you please move aside so I can go to my cart?"

The stranger won't even budge and if anything, the amusement in his eyes is now more clear when Seungcheol started speaking. Weird.

"I'm sorry but are you deaf?" Sounds rude but Seungcheol just really wants to finish this task at hand and go home and sleep. The big dark bags under his eyes needs to calm down.

The stranger points at himself and nods a bit, "Y-You can s-see me?"

What a dumb question.

"Why? Are you a ghost or something?"

A sarcastic grin flashes on his face and he swiftly moves away towards his cart. Again, he leaves the weird stranger behind without even looking back.

The worker at the cashier is a bit too fast and lively for his job at this hour that's why it only took Seungcheol five minutes in the counter. He even wondered how is that even possible. 

Carrying all his bought groceries, he walks towards his parking spot quickly because the air is really too cold for him. And the wind. Oh god, the wind is so strong. Why is it so strong? Seungcheol tries to remember if he heard the forecast right that it's definitely going to be warm all day even in the night. It's summer, after all.

He puts his paper bags in the back seat of his car. His pickup truck was wrecked so bad in the accident and even if it wasn't, he wouldn't be able to drive it anymore. It just reminds him of everything. 

While driving, he feels a heavy feeling again. Just like the one when someone's behind him. So he takes a glance on his rearview mirror to look what was it that bothers him.

A hard and strong step on the brakes of his car was made when he saw a very much familiar face smiling behind him. And he'd lie so bad if he'll say he wasn't scared right at the moment.

"How the fuck did you get in? If you're robbing me then I'm telling you now, I don't have my money with me."

He hears a series of laugh echo through his car coming from the stranger. What's so funny about robbing someone?

"I'm sorry, were you scared? I'm no theft, Seungcheol," The stranger laughs again and is clearly unbothered that he just broke into Seungcheol's car. Wow, the audacity.

"Hell yes, I was! And how in the fresh hell did you know my name? Are you stalking me?"

The stranger stops from laughing and just smiles. It's a creepy one. Well, at least for Seungcheol.

"Sorry. I just thought you won't take me with you if I ask you so I just took the opportunity while you were busy rummaging your stuff to get in your car," Sounds apologetic but Seungcheol isn't dumb to just accept it.

"Why would you get inside my car? I don't even know you! You know what? I'm taking you to the police."

The stranger wouldn't even budge at the statement. 

"Geez. Are you an addict? Will you please just get out of my damn car."

Seungcheol opens the lock of the doors of his car and the stranger silently goes out.

He drives away again, and this time he looked at him while moving away.

"He's in the middle of the highway, wow a brave soul ind- What the-"

He was caught off guard. The stranger just got hit by a truck while waving at him. With wide eyes, he goes back to the spot where he left him. He's seriously not going to be able to contain the conscience if ever the man died.

Seungcheol quickly moves not minding the cold air seeping through his clothes and into his skin. To his surprise, there's nothing on the road. 

He looked everywhere and again, none.

Did the truck took the body with it? Was it dragged? 

He can't even imagine what it might look like.

His hands are already shaky and it doesn't help that the cold is making him even more trembling. Seungcheol moves to the side of the road.

Fishing his phone in his pocket, he quickly dials 911. While waiting for the other line to answer, he runs his hand through his hair. He's already on the verge of tears when he feels something poking his back.

"Hello? 911, what's your emergency?"

The words went inside one ear and went out the other. Seungcheol's mouth is hanging open while he stares at the stranger smiling brightly at him. 

At that moment, he didn't know what else to do but hug the man.

But no, he wasn't able to do that. His body just passed through the man. He didn't understand. What did just happen?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you'd do that. Here, let's try again," With that, the stranger hugs him but he can't even find the strength to hug back. 

He's just so confused. 

Was he drugged?

What's with tonight?

He just wanted to buy the damn groceries. This is why he doesn't want to go out. And maybe he wouldn't be able to go out for weeks after this again. This night is just so wild.

The stranger releases him and smiles again. But it soon fades away when he sees Seungcheol's frozen expression. 

"Oh, you still haven't realized what's with me?"

Seungcheol blinks rapidly and whispers, "You're a drug pusher... Did you drug me?"

The question earned a very much loud laugh but there's something more to it. The laugh didn't sound normal. And now that he's thinking about it, the voice of the stranger sounds like echoing as well. It's like they are in a dance studio and the laughs are echoing through the soundproof walls.

A hand is offered to him, "I'm Yoon Jeonghan and I've figured you're Choi Seungcheol based from your driver's license. I'm the same age as you and I'm dead."

The last few words sent chills to his spine. Did the stranger just told him he's dead? 

"You've got to be kidding me. You drugged me! I'm suing you!"

He tries to pull the stranger's arm but he only passes through it. The stranger, Jeonghan, smiles at him and it's an amused smile. 

"You really don't believe me, huh?"

"Why would I? You broke into my car, you got hit by a truck and yet here you are, you know my name and your laugh- oh goodness gracious what's with your laugh and your voice?!"

Silence. He wasn't answered and the only thing he can hear is his own heavy breathing after releasing all of his thoughts in one go. Instead, Jeonghan moved closer to him.

"And you know, the only explanation for all of those is that I'm not alive anymore."

Never did he imagine that he'll see and interact with a ghost. And in all honesty, he's freaking out on the inside right now. He doesn't want to deal with this. Not now, not ever.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't be scared, i won't hurt you. I'm harmless!" 

Seungcheol goes inside his car with a mind full of chaotic thoughts. He drives fast but just enough to not hit the limit.

All throughout the trip, he can feel it. He can feel the feeling of having someone behind him. He knows Jeonghan is there but he wouldn't even risk to look at him. Jeonghan doesn't look scary, a very much far cry from how movies describe and show ghosts but just the thought of him being a ghost alone is enough to make Seungcheol be scared.

But he's a grown man. He shouldn't be one to be afraid of Jeonghan, actually. He figures maybe Jeonghan just wants some peace or something.

Eventually, he halts to a stop near the shore of the beach near his apartment. He looks back slowly and finds nothing. His idea to talk to him may be stupid but just like the lead actors in every typical horror movie, he goes for it. He thinks maybe he's going nuts... or just drugged.

"I know you're there, don't hide."

He might sound crazy right now but he doesn't even care. 

Jeonghan suddenly appears on the shotgun seat, much to Seungcheol dismay.

"Don't do that! You're freaking me out! Don't you know how much faster my heart rate goes when you do that!"

Jeonghan looks down on his lap and says, "I'm sorry, won't do it again, I guarantee."

Small talk isn't much of a friend of Seungcheol. Initiating one is such a hard task for him. And clearly, he's not fond of the idea of starting something just for it to end eventually. What's the point? Maybe this is the reason why he's only got long-term friends. Anyway, it's a win-win for him. 

But tonight, he guesses he needs to be an expertise in it. He sets all his fears aside. Besides, Jeonghan isn't that scary. Here goes nothing.

"So uh, you're actually a ghost?"

A slow nod.

"And I can see you... do you think I have a third-eye?"

It's like Jeonghan heard something new and just realized something. He replies with a soft voice, "I don't really know. You're the first one to see me."

Once again, racing thoughts came into his mind. Maybe he actually has some third eye? Maybe they are related? Or maybe...

"How did you die?" The words went out before he can even ponder about it.

But Jeonghan doesn't seem to be bothered by it, he in fact answered with a nonchalant tone, "I just did. You see, I can't remember anything that happened. I can't even remember half of my life before. I just know my name, my family and some distant memories. Nothing more."

Seungcheol needs more answers. That's not quite enough.

"What happened? How did you know you're dead?"

Jeonghan looks outside, into the sea and thinks deeply on how to word out what happened, "I was in the hospital. I just kind of appeared in the middle of the corridor next to the help desk. I have no idea what was happening that time. Nothing. Mind is blank. Until this nurse who's hurrying passes through me. And then another. And another. I couldn't believe it, I thought I was just dreaming. So I went to all the rooms in the hospital."

Seungcheol is focusing to each and every word that goes out of Jeonghan's mouth. Sure, they're strangers still but there's really something about his voice that relaxes Seungcheol. Like a storm finally being at peace. And of course, he also wants to know how it went down for Jeonghan.

"And in one of the rooms, room C17, I saw familiar faces crying and gathering around me, my body. I knew that time that I still wasn't dead so I just waited. I went out and there's really something about the grocery store that pulls me inside. It's even more cold inside so I figured I'd wander around."

He hears a soft sniff coming from Jeonghan but didn't make any comment about it. 

"And when I came back to the hospital the next day, my body's not there anymore. No more familiar faces. No more traces of my life. And I don't really know where I came from and where to go so the grocery store became my home."

Seungcheol waits for a while. He's taking in everything carefully. It's a sensitive topic and he wouldn't want to add more pain to the poor boy. After all, he's already dead. The least that Seungcheol could do as the only one able to see him is to console him.

"How long has it been?" Seungcheol's voice is so soft that it made the other look into him.

Jeonghan counts inside his head before answering, "A month already. A whole month of misery and loneliness."

He feels sad for Jeonghan. Even he, himself, would be so upset if this is a thing that would happen to him. Dying without anything to know about your life? That's just nonsense. It's completely awful. He's sorry for Jeonghan. He may not know him but he knows that the boy didn't deserve that. Nobody deserves that.

Seungcheol knows he isn't supposed to say this and yet he blurts it out, "You can stay with me."

The face that the other man made is somewhere along shock and utter disbelief.

He figured maybe an explanation would smoothen the creases on Jeonghan's forehead. 

"I mean, as the only one who can see you maybe I could help? I'm-I'm alone as well as of the moment. And I really don't have anything to do."

Jeonghan smiles at him, "Now I understand why you're the only persin who can see me..."

Seungcheol raises both his eyebrows, urging for Jeonghan to continue.

"You're nice. You're a good person, I see."

He scoffs at the compliment, "It's only been an hour and you talk like you already know me."

"You know, sometimes it only takes a few words to know someone. And sometimes, the longer you are with them, the less you know about them."

"A poetic ghost, I see."

They both shared laughs after that. As if they're just two normal guys hanging out beside the sea and not a man and a ghost who just knew each other that day.

"I actually thought you drugged me back there."

"Do I look like a druggie to you?" Jeonghan's frowning already.

He can't help but laugh at the question, "No. I was just so confused. And hey, to my defense that's extremely not normal."

Going back to the events of the night, he wonders how he survived such a wild night. It's feels like he just finished a whole surgery at the hospital. That's the most amount of adrenaline he have felt in months.

"May I ask some questions?"

"About what?" Jeonghan is now comfortably sitting on his seat as he looks at Seungcheol with a questioning look. And it's a familiar look. But how? It's the first time he's seen him, right?

"Your whole experience at this," Seungcheol is a grown man, yes. But his inner childish antics wants to know how it feels to be a ghost. How it's actually like.

A yawn. 

"Tomorrow, maybe? I want to sleep, Seungcheol."

Ghosts sleep? What in the world?

Seungcheol tilts his head in curiousity before asking, "You sleep? Really?"

Jeonghan just shrugs and answers, "Uh, yes. I get tired too, mister. You can just leave me here in the car, alright?"

He shakes his head and starts the engine of his car. Driving his way back home, he's once again filled with so many questions and thoughts. But maybe tonight's not the right time for that. Jeonghan really looks tired or maybe because that's just how ghosts look like. Tired of this shitty world they used to be in and they'll be stuck in forever.

They reach his apartment building and Jeonghan suddenly moves. And then a thought goes through Seungcheol's mind. He lets it out before he could even forget about it.

"What if tomorrow, when I wake up, I won't be able to see you anymore? Will you be alright?"

"Thanks for the concern but, we'll see. Now, go to sleep. I can already see the sun."

Yes, sleep is all that he needs right now. Maybe he's just hallucinating the whole night. And he's still taking in consideration the fact that he may be just drugged, just in case.

But everything felt real. It felt surreal, even.

And if it's actually true, then he's willing to help. He's willing to do what he said. Because Seungcheol is a man of his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look i'm back from war!! i just had this idea yesterday and why the fuck not write it immediately, right? errors will be edited soon hehehe. if u have any questions or comments, might as well leave one!! 
> 
> you can also talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hanniebloom)!


	2. Stick With Me, Alright?

The screen loads for a few seconds before showing numerous accounts that matches his searched name. This might be the easiest way to know more about Jeonghan and he can't possibly miss it. After a few scrolls, he sets down his phone on the dining table in front of him.

"Found something yet?" Jeonghan asks without tearing his gaze away from the television where a certain drama is currently playing.

He wants to say yes but unfortunately, he can't because he still haven't found anything at all.

"You're so weird. You don't have any social media account?" Seungcheol says, giving up on the idea. At this modern time of the world, almost every single person already owns a social media account. Hell, even dogs have one. And this very person with him at the moment seems to be oblivious of that fact.

"That's not weird, maybe that's just me," The other says before lying down completely on the couch.

Seungcheol buries his face onto his palms, just now realizing the mess he have put himself in. 

First of all, there's literally a ghost with him, chilling inside his own apartment. Lucky for him, he isn't one to be afraid of them. He's a man and he knows how to act like one.

Second, this ghost doesn't even know anything about his past life.

And lastly, he has to find this spirit's information so maybe he could find his peace or something.

This is even harder than that one time they had to find Mingyu's lecture book in a bookstore where he dropped it because he found the latest sequel of the novel he was reading back in college. What a pain in the ass.

"Hey, Jeonghan?"

The said man hums in question and he replies, "May I ask you questions now?"

Seungcheol lifts his head and looks back to Jeonghan who's still focusing on the drama he's watching. He waits for the man's response but all he got was a 'shh' sound, shutting him up.

He rolls his eyes and gets up from his seat. This will never work if the man won't cooperate.

Snatching the remote for the television from the startled Jeonghan, he turns it off before sitting down across him.

Jeonghan pouts, obviously sad because of the sudden action made by Seungcheol.

"Alright. So let me get this straight. Tell me everything you remember about yourself," He says with a straight face and a serious tone. This is really something interesting for him and he wants to hear more about it.

"I told you, there's not much to tell," Jeonghan softly replies. Focusing more on Seungcheol, he looks at him with the most interested gaze he could give.

Frustration gets to Seungcheol and he says, "Will you please just tell me what little information you do remember?"

Upon hearing the request, Jeonghan puts his hand on his chin and recalls everything his brain might squeeze out of him.

"Well, I know my name; Yoon Jeonghan. I know my age; 28, and the day I was born; fourth day of October, year 1995," He trails off and with the tilt of his head, he continues, "I can remember some faces and I can tell, they are my relatives. But I can't remember names except for... one."

The last statement perks up Seungcheol's interest, "Who?"

"Wonwoo," Jeonghans says like it's some extraordinary term.

"And who is he?" 

Jeonghan tilts his head towards the other direction and then shrugs, "I don't really recall. It's just so familiar to me and it doesn't feel foreign for once."

Seungcheol can sense a hint of familiarity in the way Jeonghan mentioned the name. Tpo bad, it would remain useless unless the latter would be able to recall who it is.

"Is that all?" Seungcheol asks and is responded with a nod by the other, "That would barely help us but thanks."

He leans back to his seat and releases a sigh.

Seungcheol feels warm hands touching his thigh, "Seungcheol, you're kind enough to let me stay here and lessen my loneliness. You don't really have to find out about my past life."

"How do you do that?" Straightening up on his seat, he looks at Jeonghan with confusion.

Also confused with the sudden random question, Jeonghan asks, "What?"

"Why aren't you intangible?"

Again, a smile forms upon Jeonghan's lips and it's still creepy for him. The way his lips turn into a mischievous curve is really earning a place in Seungcheol's mind. And it's definitely not the best place in it.

Jeonghan then moves closer to him, and in a beat, his hands went through the left side of Seungcheol's neck and ended up on the right side of it. The action made Seungcheol hold his neck to check it, only to find his own pulse beating rapidly. 

The younger sits back, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I can control it."

The older's eyes went wider, letting go of his own neck.

"You can control it?" He confirms.

"Cool, isn't it?" Jeonghan excitedly says and moves to prove it to the other once more by holding his forearm, "I can control whether I want to be tangible enough to not be noticeable or be opaque enough to scare the shit out of someone."

Eyes still wide, Seungcheol just nods slowly all the while slowly turning to the floor. But then his mind suddenly comes up with another question.

Warm. Jeonghan is warm.

How come Jeonghan is warm?

Maybe he have blurted those words out louder than he thought because Jeonghan stopped squeezing his forearm and sat there, looking just as confused as he is.

"Ah, that. I don't really know why. What's even more confusing is that I only get cold when I'm at the supermarket we've met at last night."

The thing is, Seungcheol believed all through his life that ghosts are meant to be cold and not warm or at least not as warm as the people still alive. It quite makes sense why it should be that way. And now that he discovered it's not how it should be, maybe he has far more things to discover about.

Jeonghan's kind of warm is not in any way different than his but the wind he brings is cold. So he concludes that that's how it definitely works.

He stands up abruptly which made Jeonghan follow as he did.

Relaxing his tensed shoulders, he speaks, "If you'll be staying with me here, then we will be needing some rules to live by."

* * *

"Rule number 1, just please don't show up unexpectedly. Don't make me die out of shock."

The ghost nods, his full attention on Seungcheol writing what he says on a whiteboard he found.

"How about when there's an emergency? And I really need to tell it to you and I show up out of nowhere? Does that count?" Jeonghan asks.

"That's where rule number 2 comes! Always be visible to me," The older beams and scribbles down on his whiteboard again.

They have already dicussed what Jeonghan can and can not do as a ghost.

His visibility to Seungcheol is something he can control as well as his tangibility. Their discussion stretched out even more and when Seungcheol asked about eating and drinking, it's obvious what the answer was. It's a dumb thing to ask to a literal ghost but at least he's sure that he won't be needing to feed an extra mouth.

Seungcheol didn't let anything pass and even asked the other if he can float just like the ghosts in movies. But no, fortunately, Jeonghan can't. To say that he was relieved is an understatement. He also asked if Jeonghan can see some other ghosts around in hopes of talking to his family through him. But no, Jeonghan can't.

"Next rule, please."

"No obvious talking in public. You know why," Seungcheol points out before going back to write yet another added rule.

"Yeah, because people might think you're crazy. But hey, it's not like you're not one already," Jeonghan chuckles at his own teasing comment.

The older looks back at him with an amused smile, he thinks of something to fight back but just settles for an accepting nod.

Because in all honesty, what he's doing is not something a normal person would do.

The next few rules were basic ones, being creepy and clumsy emphasized in capital letters by none other than the doctor. Another one was how Jeonghan should always remember that he's a ghost. After their discussion earlier, Jeonghan admitted that he does forget sometimes that he's dead already and freaks out some people around him with his invisible movements. Needless to say, it earned a good laugh from the older.

After putting up and taking down some more rules, they settled with just six of them and maybe just add more as time goes by.

The arrangement was sealed with a handshake, a rolling eyes from the doctor and a mischievous smile from the ghost.

* * *

"So, like, what do you exactly do?"

The question hangs in the air as Seungcheol takes it in, having no absolute idea where it came from and why it came out.

As he sits up slightly, he gets a good look of what the other is doing. Reading old magazines and books from Seungcheol's cabinet. A certain amount of it being books he used to go with during college.

They have been in this state for the good part of a few couple of hours, resting in a comfortable silence.

"I'm a surgeon," He finally responds while looking up at the ceiling with his hand under his head for support.

It may not be the best job in this world, considering the ungodly hours that he should be up just in case something happens in the wee hours of the day or maybe the amount of blood and some other internal organs he gets to see on a day-to-day basis. But he loves his job- loved, rather.

"That's cool! And what exactly?" 

"An orthopaedic surgeon."

"Why?"

Every time the three letter word comes out as a follow up question to his job, it sends a big impact on him. For some surgeons like him, the answers would be ranging from 'amount of salary' to 'helping people heal'. Seungcheol admits that those are reasons for him too but there's something more in his passion for his job.

"It was someone else's dream for me. Someone special," His lips turn into a soft smile while his thoughts become nostalgic.

_"How about a lawyer? Don't you want a Lawyer Choi?" He offers helplessly with his hands pointing to himself._

_His mom only shakes her head, the obvious and expected answer coming out of her, "No, I want a Doctor Choi."_

_Exhaustion is evident on his face even though summer break has just officially started and he literally had nothing to do. It's just that, he's stressed about college. Sure, he just finished junior year but senior year is fast approaching and he really needs to decide the career he'll be taking or else, he'll soon find himself poor in the streets._

_It's not helping that his mom already had something in mind for his future._

_Being a surgeon isn't much of a hassle for him. And maybe in some other universe, he would love to be one. But the time. Oh god, he can't handle waiting that long to graduate._

_By the time he accepts his diploma, his friends in high school might be having families already, getting promotion in their jobs or maybe planning their retirement that early. And he can't handle that pressure too._

_"But mom, Doctor Choi will take some time. And it's definitely not easy for him too. When he gets his diploma, he'll be with wrinkles and all already," He whines again, trying his hardest to convince his mom to let go of the doctor Choi agenda._

_Mrs. Choi laughs lightly, embracing a pouting Seungcheol._

_"I'm pretty sure Doctor Choi won't mind those wrinkles, he's still handsome, I can tell."_

_A soft smile forms on his lips._

_"I know you've always wanted to be one good doctor, Cheol. And changing minds in the last minute is not healthy, remember that!"_

_It's true. He wanted to be one but that was in the past. He wanted. Perhaps, it's the pressure that lies with the title. The heavy feeling of holding and being responsible of a part of someone's life that made him back down a bit from the dream._

_He sighs defeatedly._

_"Alright. Doctor Choi, it is then."_

_His mom ruffles his hair and smiles the brightest at him._

_"It will be worth it, I promise. And i'll always be there to witness your success."_

As he told Jeonghan that it was his mother he's talking about, the other becomes even more interested.

"Your mom seems to be a sweet, sweet lady."

Seungcheol once again looks at Jeonghan with an amused smile, he's pretty much convinced that this man is lacking a brain to mouth filter most of the time, "She is."

"I wish I could meet her," Jeonghan absent mindedly says as he goes back to reading where he left off, oblivious of the heavy feeling he gave Seungcheol with the comment. Jeonghan is clueless, indeed.

Seungcheol faces the ceiling once more before closing his eyes, "I wish I could meet her again too."

Jeonghan stops moving in the middle of flipping the next page of his book. He clearly did not expect that.

"Why? Where is she?" He asks, continuing to flip the book.

"She's dead."

A big lump forms in Seungcheol's throat and that's when it hits him. He never once said that. In all the months he's been mourning, he never said it out loud.

Silence envelopes the duo.

Jeonghan looks like he wants to get back his words.

"I'm sorry," The ghost is looking down at his palms and Seungcheol didn't miss the way his voice cracked.

"It's fine. It already happened."

Another defeaning silence dawns upon the both of them. Seungcheol feels the sadness again but at the same time, he feels a bit relieved. He can't quite pinpoint where the relief is rooting from.

Jeonghan might be a stranger still but it's definitely good to know that there's someone he can vent out to. Someone new. Someone who's still in the process of knowing him. Someone that will know him through his struggles, through his darkest time. He's still not sure if he'll be able to open up, though.

He shoots up quickly, startling Jeonghan in the process.

"Let's wander around town."

* * *

To say that Jeonghan is a good companion is still something Seungcheol needs to decide on. 

He's fun to be with. Never a dull moment with him. To Seungcheol, it feels like Jeonghan always does his best not to bore him. But the constant whining and the endless series of nonsense questions are keeping him from saying that Jeonghan is indeed good company. Perhaps, it's what makes him fun but still, the point stands.

"Why are we out again?" The echoing voice asks as Seungcheol opens his can of beer.

They are currently at the beach again after walking around and talking about nothing in particular but mostly about the things they saw on the way. And later on settling for the beach as their final destination before they go home.

He can't help but chuckle, "We've been tiring ourselves for the past hour for you to ask me that now?" He takes a swig from his can and the warmth that hits his throat feels heavy yet satisfying. The familiar taste of alcohol calming and relaxing his nerves.

The moments that followed were silent, the both of them staring at the beautiful scenery unfolding infront of their eyes. The warm colors are blending in with the cool atmosphere, creating a breathtaking sight.

Seungcheol only watches as the sun slowly went down to give way for the moon and the stars to be seen. The very first second darkness took over, Jeonghan taps his shoulder and when Seungcheol looked at him, he proceeded to ask if Seungcheol likes being here, likes seeing this.

"I'm not always here. This is actually a first," He answers with an emotionless face with nothing to give away but the words he spoke. He again, looks forward to see the area where the sun used to be just a few minutes ago and then with a last touch of the can of beer to his lips, he emptied it.

"Well, it's a first for me too. But can we make this a daily thing?"

The older stands up from where they were sitting side by side to throw the can to the nearest bin he saw. When he gets back, he reaches for yet another can and gives the other a look, "A daily thing?"

He saw how Jeonghan's forehead formed lines that indicates he's thinking deeply, choosing what to say. Jeonghan's pouting lips caught his attention as well, another noticeable thing when Jeonghan's mind is processing something.

Finally, Jeonghan nods. 

"Yeah, I mean this strolling around and watching the sunset we did."

Maybe it's the eyes that got to him, the pleading beautiful brown eyes telling him to say yes to the request.

"Sure thing."

Jeonghan flashes him a content smile. It's different from the usual upturn of his lips, it's more genuine, more carefree. And Seungcheol must say, he likes it better that way. And if changing his plans on how to spend his nights is what it takes to see it, then maybe he'd like to do it. He can drink his beer at the beach, anyway.

In the eyes of any stranger passing the beach, Seungcheol might look like a crazy drunk man being lonely in the beach. Making each and every tiny bit of sand his ally in this cruel world and spending his night miserably and horribly.

But for him, it's a night spent with a new friend, a new companion.

* * *

 

The sunrays hitting directly at his closed eyes made him bury his face onto his pillow and groan in annoyance. Another too early morning for him, he thinks.

But a now familiar (and sometimes, annoying) breathy laugh was heard throughout his room and in a second, he's already throwing the pillow he's embracing to where he guessed the laugh came from.

"I told you to stop waking me up at 7 in the morning!" Seungcheol grumbles as he successfully catches the pillow thrown back at him, courtesy of Yoon Jeonghan.

"To my defense, it's already 9 and you really need to get up now," Jeonghan then moves to get out of the room, the task of waking up Seungcheol being checked on his imaginary daily to-do list. Sometimes, Seungcheol considers the tasks as an excuse for the other man to annoy him.

Reluctantly, he gets up from his bed and makes his way to the living room, bumping to some furnitures in the process. He plops down on the couch, a pillow still tucked with him. He plans to continue his sleep here and hopefully, Jeonghan would agree.

"Someone called you around 8, Seungcheol," Jeonghan comes near him, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

Without opening his eyes, he asks, "Did you see the caller ID? Who was it?"

Jeonghan puts his chin on his knees, "It says Gyu the puppy."

Seungcheol only nods, still not opening his tired eyes. Must be Mingyu checking up on him, he thinks.

"Uh, I made you breakfast," Hesitation is evident on his soft voice and with that, Seungcheol opens his eyes and sees Jeonghan still sitting in front of him, drawing random shapes on the floor.

It's been a month since they met and this habit is already etched on his mind as something Jeonghan does when he's shy. The thought of it makes him smile fondly, no matter how snarky Jeonghan can be sometimes, this side of him remains adorable.

"You did?" He confirms it while standing up from his position.

"I did," Jeonghan's voice is still soft and he's still on the floor, hands moving to form shapes after shapes.

In the first month they've shared together, this is the first time that Jeonghan cooked for him. He never tried actually, not even once. And Seungcheol's alright with that. Jeonghan's not really obliged to do anything for him. But the subtle ways of expressing his gratitude towards Seungcheol is very much appreciated.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Jeonghan says, still looking shy and all, "I know you've been trying to find stuff about me. And you've been stressed out because of me for the past month. So, thank you for putting up with me."

Seungcheol smiles at him, "Good to know that we're just as grateful to know each other."

The younger looks up at him, examining his expression for a few seconds before mirroring the smile he's showing.

Everything takes time. A surgery can take hours or days to finish, an exam can take days or weeks to know the results, a meal can take hours to prepare, a basketball game can take more than an hour to know the winning team.

And it took Seungcheol a whole month to finally decide that Jeonghan is indeed good company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi first of all, yes they are aged up in this fic due to some factors that affect the plot of the story (: and uhhh the update i'm really sorry for the very slow update of the second chapter. i'm just reaaally busy ): thank you for reading this ajslsksj


End file.
